


Superhero Worship

by wisia



Series: Worship Verse [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy has a crush on Red Robin. Tim isn’t pleased about this. Robin Reversal AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superhero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading some Reversal fics where the Robins’ ages are reversed. Of course, a fic bunny had to bite me. So, the first robin is Damian who is now Nightwing. The second robin is Tim, still Red Robin. The third robin is Stephanie. The fourth robin is Jason and it ends with Dick as the youngest Robin. Just so we’re all clear on this otherwise it wouldn’t make sense. That’s pretty much the only difference here. And I wanted to write sexy, but all I got is something weird and not quite funny. Maybe later I’ll add more to this universe and try writing something sexy

    “I know you’re there.”

            Tim finished the arc of his swing before tumbling gracefully onto a roof into a stand. His words, though quiet, was clearly spoken despite his movement. There wasn’t any way for the other not to have heard that. And sure enough, a teenager floated into his line of sight. The red and blue spandex clung all too sinfully on a figure that was way too young in Tim’s opinion.

            “Superboy,” Tim admonished. “You know metas aren’t allowed in Gotham.”

            The boy shuffled in the air, guiltiness etched on his face.

            “I know,” the boy said. “I wanted—“

            “Robin will be at the Tower tomorrow,” Tim cut him off abruptly. Dick had been called back to Gotham for a mission, but it was taking longer than expected. Tim guessed the Titans were worried. Superboy was stunned. “What?”

            “Go home, kid.”

            Tim jumped off the ledge only to find Superboy in his path. He quickly released his wire and changed trajectory, but Superboy wrapped his arms hard around Tim before the next launch of wire. Tim went limp, not daring to move in case the boy dropped him. He wasn’t sure if Superboy had a fine enough control as Clark.

            “Sorry,” Superboy mumbled. Tim sighed. The proximity made him uncomfortable. Tim knew why he felt he needed to carry kryptonite earlier. He didn’t.

            “What do you want?” Tim growled. It was a bit harsh considering how sensitive Supers’ ears were, but the brat was interrupting his patrol. He hoped Bruce didn’t kill him. “I told you Robin will show up tomorrow.”

            Superboy stared. “I know. He sent us all a message.”

            Tim stared back till the boy squirmed. Then, what was he doing here?

            “I wanted to see you,” Superboy confessed. Tim groaned inwardly. Was this a punishment for stalking Bruce and Damian back in the day?

            “Shouldn’t you go see Nightwing?” Tim couldn’t help but ask. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m _Red Robin_.”

Dick mentioned that Superboy was a massive fan of Damian. Damian scowled at that, and Tim had found it utterly funny.

          “That was till I saw how awesome you were! When you came to the Titans’ training and it was just amazing!” Superboy said. It wasn’t funny now.

            “Do you think you could set me down?” He was starting to feel a bit unnerved by the height, though that was more likely due to the fact he was several hundred feet in the air in the hands of a _teenage_ superhero.

            “I like you,” Superboy declared.

            “Yeah, I get that,” Tim muttered. Damian was so going to laugh at him. “Put me down.”

            “No,” Superboy insisted. “I mean, I like you.”

            “You’re not old enough to decide that,” Tim replied. There was no way he was getting down now. He was trapped.

            “Yes, I am.”

            “You’re two,” Tim said flatly. He had no intention of being a child predator.

            “I’m eighteen,” Superboy countered.

            “Physically,” Tim snapped. “Now put me down.”

            Tim could feel his voice creep into a slight whine. Not that anyone but a bat would notice. Superboy refused.  
            “I have work to do,” Tim tried.

            “It’s a quiet night,” Superboy commented. “I can hear everything you know. But hey, we can fly around! It can be our first date!”

Tim just knew he was going to get a massive headache by the time morning came around. How do you deal with a Superboy and his apparent crush?

 


	2. The Importance of Real Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim needs to work on his plans in rejecting one love sick Superboy because they aren’t working at all. Robin Reversal AU! Worship Universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Meeya. Because she asked for more in this universe, and I don’t know how else to thank her for helping me. Oh, there’s a sort of drabble third piece to this detailing Superman’s reaction to this. That’ll be posted later this week.

            Tim knew he should have accepted the mission to Siberia, but he didn’t fancy going to another so soon after returning from another. Not to mention, it was about time for Tim Wayne to make an appearance. However, right now, all Tim could think was, “I’m an idiot!” Bruce looked at him unexpectedly.

            “Tim?”

            There was no way Tim was going to train the Titans if he could help it. Not while Superboy was still there. The boy kept accosting Tim with his affections at every turn. Even Batman’s no meta rule didn’t deter him (“he’ll be my in-law one day, I might as well learn how to deal with him now” was Superboy’s attitude on that).

            “Sorry,” Tim replied, flashing a smile. “I’m busy that day. Why don’t you ask Damian?”

            Damian snorted from under the car he was repairing for Bruce. Bruce merely raised a curious eyebrow at Tim’s rejection.

            “I suppose—“

            “Tt,” Damian cut him off and rolled out from beneath the car. His face was sweaty, one side smeared with grease.

            “I’m not helping you out of your mess,” Damian informed Tim with a slight sneer as he wiped his hands with a towel.

            “It’s not my mess or a mess,” Tim replied back. Damian tossed his towel into Tim’s face making him splutter.

            “It is whatever you want to call it,” Damian said. He took a seat in front of the computer, leaning back, an amused look in his eyes. Bruce frowned.

            “Did you get into trouble somewhere?”

            “No,” Tim denied. He flushed. “It’s just—“

            “He has garnered the affection of a Titan,” Damian explained. Bruce stared. “Does this have to do with Superboy deliberately ignoring my no meta rule?”

            “I just don’t want to train the Titans,” Tim gritted out. He totally saw that twitch on Bruce’s lips. There was no way the man didn’t know about Superboy. He was sure Bruce was messing with him.

            “I’m sure your boyfriend would love to see you,” Damian piped in.

            “Shut up,” Tim said. He threw the towel back at Damian. Damian dodged it and smirked. “He was so happy about your date last week.”

            “It wasn’t a date!” Tim groaned.

            “Tt.”

            “It wasn’t! He just—“

            “Saved you from death at five thousand feet and gave you flowers? We know,” Jason added as he ambled into the cave. Tim gaped. “How do you know about that?”

            Jason shrugged. “It’s not exactly news. All over the Superhero grape vine.”

            Tim got the feeling Superman would be visiting him pretty soon to grill him over a non-existent relationship.

            “Bruce!” Tim pleaded. Bruce had a look in his eye, and Tim knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

            “It’s a training opportunity,” Bruce said, poker-faced. “You’re going.”

            Tim choked. He just knew Bruce was in on it too.

            “B-but I don’t want to.”

            “Don’t want to what?”

            Dick peered at them from his headstand. He had cart-wheeled into the room already dressed in his Robin costume. Jason looked at Dick slyly. Then he winked at Tim.

            “Oh,” Jason said solemnly, “Tim can’t go train your team on Saturday. He has other things to do.”

            Dick fell out of his handstand. “What? But Tim!”

            Tim winced as Dick flung himself into Tim’s stomach. The kid was getting to be a heavy bundle of energy.

            “Tim. Tim. Timmy. Tim! You promised! You said you’ll train us, remember?”

            Dick pouted, pulling at Tim’s shirt. Tim sighed. He hated Jason. Hardly anyone could resist giving into Dick’s demands.

            “I’ll go. I said I promised, right?”

            Tim smoothed a hand over Dick’s hair, ruffling it gently.

            “Yes!” Dick squeezed Tim hard. Then, he bounced off Tim’s lap and hopped excitedly in front of Bruce. “Can we go? Now?”

            Bruce nodded. With that Batman and Robin went out to prowl Gotham. It left Tim free to glare as Jason.

            “Do you want me to be a pedophile?”

            Jason whistled.

            “No,” Damian answered. “We trust you have enough sense to wait till he’s of age.”

            Tim clenched his teeth. Those two…

            “I’ll have your uniform pressed,” Alfred announced. He had a tray of sandwiches in his hands, having just caught the tail end of the conversation. Tim looked at him, puzzled.

            “You must look presentable while being courted,” Alfred clarified. Tim dropped his face into his hands. His entire family, aside from Dick, was set on torturing him.

            Tim was wary and skitterish on Saturday. But only Damian or Bruce might have picked up on it. They weren’t there. Tim kept himself as alert as possible. He arrived mid-morning, assisting with the Tower’s system maintenance. He’d be damned if anything happen to the place Dick spent his weekends. There was no Superboy in sight. That both relieved Tim and worried him. He wasn’t sure how to handle Superboy at all. How did he plan for this? An overtly affectionate meta? At four on the dot, Tim headed for the training room. He bumped into Superboy.

            “Red!” Superboy greeted him enthusiastically. “You’re training us today!”

            “Yes, I am,” Tim confirmed stiffly and was bowled into a super hug. He cursed inwardly. He had no kryptonite at all thanks to Damian (Tt—I will not have a family member ruin our established protocol of maintaining life). He patted the boy awkwardly.

            “Can’t breathe,” he said gently.

            “Sorry!” Superboy released him. “You know you can call me, Kon!”

            “I’m aware of that, _Superboy_ ,” Tim replied. He strolled off into the training room without a backwards glance at the meta. He didn’t have kryptonite, but Tim was sure he had some _creative_ exercises. He cackled to himself, planning out the gruesome drills that would make Superboy hate him. He was the all fearing _Red Robin_ for god’s sakes!

            Several horrifying hours later, Tim was pleased. Everyone was groaning in pain and tired to the bones. Only Dick was still tumbling about—Tim really didn’t know where the kid got his energy from.

            “Good job,” Tim commented. “Take a shower. I’ll clean up here.”

            Dick flipped over to Tim and hugged him. “that was awesome! I’m so glad you came!”

            Tim smiled at him. “Go take a shower, Robin. I’ll talk to you after.”

            Dick yelped in glee, hugged Tim again and skipped out. Tim heard Beast Boy grumble to Dick, “your brother is crazy. You’re crazy! Why?”

            Then Tim surveyed the room and started picking up the equipment he had used. Tim sighed as he felt a presence behind his back. Superboy…

            “Yes, Superboy?”

            “That was whoa!” Superboy said.

            “Hm,” Tim agreed. “That happens. You did pretty well. I’ll give you a harder exercise next time.”

            He turned to Superboy who lighted up in a goofy grin. That was the wrong thing to say after Tim thoroughly ran Superboy through drills to make him hate him.

            “Awesome!”

            “Yeah,” Tim muttered quietly. He cleared his throat. “You can go clean up.”

            “Uh…I’ll help you!” Superboy offered.

            “I’m good,” Tim said curtly. “Thanks.”

            Superboy didn’t move. Tim waited. He counted. One…two…three…

            “Cashweonate?”

            “What?”

            “Can we go on a date after this?” Superboy repeated more slowly.

            “No,” Tim refused. “I’m going to talk to Robin after this.”

            “Tomorrow?” Superboy tried. “It’s Sunday.”

            He looked at Tim, imploringly.

            “We’re not even dating,” Tim replied.

            “Aw—come on,” Superboy wheedled. He hovered in the air around Tim. Tim could see Superboy fidget, wanting to move closer into Tim’s personal space.

            “You don’t want to date me.”

            Tim resumed cleaning up.

            “Why not?” Superboy circled him. Tim closed his eyes. That looked dizzying. He breathed in and out slowly.

            “You don’t know anything about me,” Tim answered neutrally. Superboy just shrugged. “That’s okay. You’re a bat. I can live with that. Superman explained.”

            And Superman was seriously going to kill Tim. He rubbed his temples.

            “I’m a very bad man.”

            “You’re Red Robin. You can’t be bad,” Superboy disagreed.

            “I’m seeing someone,” Tim lied. All his plans were shitty. What happened to his brain? He needed to get out of here. Quick. Where was Dick? How long could a shower take?”

            “Who?”

            Superboy deflated. Yes, Tim cheered.

            “Starfire.”

            “Liar!” Superboy responded. “Robin said Nightwing’s with Starfire.”

            Damn! Caught. Why would Dick tell the boy that? Tim supposed he needed to shock Superboy for a getaway. He hoped he didn’t regret this.

            “I’m still not going out with you, _Kon_.”

            Superboy froze in the air, shell shocked. Tim hurried. He was going to leave before Superboy’s came to and pulled him into an embrace he wouldn’t be able to get out of.

 

~Few days later~

 

            Jason laughed, clutching his sides. Even Damian had a few chuckles in.

            “It’s not funny,” Tim muttered. “I didn’t think calling him by his name would mean anything.”

            “Oh, but it does,” Jason grinned. “Don’t you know only really close superheroes call and know each other by their real names?”

            “Shut up,” Damian ordered. Tim didn’t dare think Damian was helping him. He was right as Damian continued, “It would be inconceivable for familial relations to be uninvited to the wedding.”

            Tim hated them. He really did. Except Dick. Dick was sitting quietly at the table, doing his homework. Tim’s eyes narrowed. “Dick.”

            “Yes?” Dick looked up sheepishly.

            “You shouldn’t be texting while doing your homework,” Tim chided lightly. Dick sighed. “I know. I was just talking to Kon.”

            “Really now?” Jason said, sensing an opportunity here for more teasing. “About what?”

            “He wanted Tim’s email.”

            Dick stowed his cell away and frowned at his homework. It was so boring. Tim, however, felt his heart stop.

            “Did you give it to him?” He asked, horrified.

            “No,” Dick answered. “I know I’m not supposed to give away our identities. Duh!”

            Tim was relieved for a few seconds but Dick had to add, “I gave him the Alvin Draper email.”

            Jason and Damian collapsed into laughter while Dick watched, confused. Tim slammed his forehead against the table. Plan. He needed a plan. To get rid of his admirer. A plan.


	3. The In-Law Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy’s crush was a bit much over Tim’s head. Dealing with Superman was much easier by a long shot. Robin Reversal AU! Worship Verse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not serious at all. I still don’t quite like Clark’s voice and I think this is just crack. It’s severely cracky. God help. I need to work on my writing skills.

                Tim wasn’t surprised to see Superman in Gotham during his patrol. He was expecting it after Jason slipped out that it was all over the superhero grape vine. He had miscalculated by a day. Still, Tim was adaptable, and he allowed himself to be caught quite easily. Tim only hoped Bruce didn’t count that as abandoning his post; he was being kidnapped for god’s sake, even if he didn’t put up a fight. Tim frowned at Superman’s primitive method of tying him up. He detested being tied up. It reminded him a little too much of his Robin days.

                “I think I like you better when you didn’t like him,” Tim declared. He wriggled his fingers. It was definitely tight, and Superman removed Tim’s belt, all too aware and accustomed to the gadgets the Bat family carried.

                “I like him,” Superman remarked. “He is my boy.”

                “And Luthor’s,” Tim added. Superman colored. That pleased Tim greatly. He wondered how else to push the man’s buttons for this little episode.

                “Well, he’s in my care,” Superman finally managed. “And you are—“

                “Planning to seduce your boy into a devastating sexual relationship, promote him as my boy toy and dump him within a year dramatically, publically and laugh,” Tim quipped. “Preferably with Kryptonite involved.”

                Tim was rewarded with a splutter from Superman. He may be Red Robin now, but he was Robin once.

                “Y-you—“

                “I’m a horrible person, I know.” Tim rolled his eyes beneath his cowl. Superman coughed and looked at him sternly. “This isn’t funny.”

                Yes. Because it was extremely funny to Tim. As he sighed to himself, there was a loud thundering crash as the locked door was smashed open.

                “Red!”

                Tim groaned. His luck was impossible lately. Superboy stood in all his underage glory at the entrance.

                “I heard you’ve been captured,” Superboy said.

                “You are correct,” Tim stated, a weak smile on his face. “He’s over there.”

                Tim tilted his head at Superman and watched as Superboy eyes’ went wide.

                “Clark? What the hell are you doing here?”

                “Uh, Kon, hey,” Superman said awkwardly. He glanced at Tim quickly. “I was just—“

                “Kidnapping my boyfriend,” Superboy finished. A scowl decorated his face.

                “I’m not your boyfriend,” Tim mumbled. He was ignored of course as the two Supers stared each other down. Thankfully there were no lasers. Yet. Tim flexed his wrist. There was a hidden file in his glove if he remembered correctly. He needed to get out of here. He didn’t want to be in the crossfire.

                “I can take care of myself,” Superboy said, stubborn and indignant.

                “Yes, but—“

                “No buts!”

                Superboy glared, eyes sparking red. Tim listened to them argue half heartedly as he filed away at his restraints. They were a bunch of lunatics.

                “He isn’t a bad person,” Superman replied patiently. “I’ve seen him grow up, but he’s still older than you and there’s—“

                “I don’t care!” Superboy interjected. “I’ll date him with or without your approval.”

                Tim filed faster. He needed to get out before Superman decided to flatten him. He really wished Damian and Jason hadn’t confiscated his horde of Kryptonite. Superman looked frustrated.

                “I only want what’s best for you.”

                “What’s best for me?” Kon echoed. “How do you know he isn’t the best for me? And it’s not like you cared about what I did before.”

                Clark flinched. He looked down at the floor, guilty. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do.”

                Kon shook his head. “Forget it. That’s over with. Just, is it really so bad if I date Red Robin? Just find one positive thing about it.”

                “Well,” Clark said slowly. A silly thought ran through his head. “If you two get married, Batman will be my in-law…”

                “Great!” Kon grinned. “Do you have any tips?”

                “On?” Clark prompted, puzzled by the sudden turn of topic.

                “Well, he is a Bat and you have experience with Batman,” Kon clarified.

                “Oh!” Clark said. “I don’t know how useful it’ll be,” a sudden thought occurred to him, “we should untie…”

                Tim was gone. Kon stared at the empty chair. He laughed.

                “I have the best boyfriend in the whole world! I don’t need to save him at all. Not like you have to do with Lois.”

                Clark gave his son a stern look. “I don’t think I have any tips at all.”


	4. A Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s Superboy is gone, and Tim realizes he misses the boy more than he thought. Robin Reversal AU! Worship Universe!

          He sat on a ledge, feet dangling loosely, high above Gotham. For once, Tim was free of his costume, face bared to the world. It was day, an atmosphere widely and starkly different from night. He had been there since the sun started rising, sky tinged pink to blue. It stretched long and clear; Gotham had never seen such a blue sky. It could almost match Metropolis. And Tim stared into the blueness. As he did, Tim was conscious of the sun burning down hot and if he closed his eyes…

            Superboy was dead. Had been for a month. Tim could barely control his breathing as he finally processed that fact. He looked down and a panic bubbled up, constricting him. If Tim fell, there would be no Superboy to save him. Superboy was gone. Kon was gone. _He_ was gone. Tim’s hands curled on the edge of the ledge, concrete biting his palms in angry dips and dots. He never wanted the boy dead even if he was annoying. A crushing guilt slammed down onto Tim. Sup—Kon was only—

            He unclenched a hand, spikes shooting down the cramped fingers. He ignored it, dragging his hand into a pocket and pulled out a vial. The content was ruined from being in his pocket, but Tim had multiple backup copies in his lab. He stared at the liquid suspended inside. The sun sparkled through it and a lump formed in Tim’s throat. He had done it. For two weeks because Dick was sad and he didn’t like it, that everyone was so depressed that Superboy was gone and he ran himself ragged running it before he realized it was for himself. _Because Tim missed him._

            And the sky was blue, so blue against the test tube. It was so wrong and so perfect. Tim uncapped the vial, and tipped it. Numbness spread as Tim watched Kon’s DNA pooled and dripped down the ledge. The sky gleamed bluer at that. Tim just thought the clone wouldn’t be _his_ clone.

 

\---

 

            He walked the pathway to the Titans memorial, foot steps sounding softly. Tim couldn’t walk loudly, years of bat stealth under his belt. He clutched the sunflowers in his arm tightly as he reached Superboy’s statue. It was all gold and Tim disliked it immediately. He didn’t bother speaking. It seemed stupid to because it was just a statue and not Superboy. Instead, Tim set the flowers down and stared at the awful monstrosity. Because it was all he had.

            “Sunflowers?” A voice asked him.

            “Kryptonians need sun,” Tim replied. Wonder Girl stepped forward and stood next to him. They stood in silence staring at the faux Superboy.

            “I miss him,” Wonder Girl said quietly. Tim shifted uncomfortably at that. She was Superboy’s something before, before the boy started harassing Tim with his feelings. Still, he responded truthfully. “I do too.”

            _I want him back. I miss him so much. Even if he…_

            Tim was surprised. Wonder Girl kissed him awkwardly on the lips. He could taste the salt of her tears. Tim pushed her away, unable to speak and horrified. It dawned to understanding and more guilt as Wonder Girl pressed her lips to the statue. It was for _him_.

 

\----

 

            At the end of his patrol, Tim shuffled through his window. He pulled back his cowl and, after some rummaging, he poured out a much needed drink. As Tim knocked back a glass of brandy, half wilting in memories, Gotham’s blackness receded into blue. His eyes closed at the sight. It was _his_ blue sky.


	5. Still No Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kon returns.

       “Ha,” a voice crowed behind Tim. “I knew you liked me back.”

        “Don’t flatter yourself,” Tim responded. He looked at Superboy, who was grinning, back and  _not dead_. Then, he turned his head away, stared at the sky and tried not to choke. He was really back. “It’s just duty.”

        “To leave sunflowers every week at my statue?” Kon’s voice sounded way too amused. Tim didn’t reply, keeping his eyes focused on the pink-purple tinted sky.

        “You should stop playing hard to get,” Superboy said. “It can’t be good for your balls.”

        “Superboy,” Tim warned as the meta creep closer to him.

        “It’s Kon—I thought you’d learned my name by now,” and Kon draped an arm around Tim’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re Red Robin?”

        Tim’s eyes twitched slightly, and he huffed, “Well, I—”

       He faltered. Because he didn’t know how to put into words how much he missed Kon. How it wasn’t the same and how he wasn’t all right and how much he liked Kon’s company, annoying as it was, and he shuddered as Kon breathed into his ear, “missed me.”

      “Yeah,” Tim whispered, even if it wasn’t strong enough to convey his feelings. They stood like that watching the sun rise. After a while, Kon broke the atmosphere with, “So, do I get a kiss?”

      “No,” Tim instantly responded into the familiar banter.

       “Aw, come on, I died and everything.” Superboy wheedled.

        “Not a chance,” Tim retorted and shrugged off Kon’s arm. He shot off a line. “You’re still a kid.”

        Yeah, Superboy was really back.


End file.
